


Just a Little Paint Job

by luvsanime02



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Accidental Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift Fic, M/M, Post-Series, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Trowa's tired of painting all day, but at least he has a nice distraction in the form of Duo Maxwell.





	Just a Little Paint Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).



> For the accidental!sex prompt: “We’re just bros being bros and doing something 100% platonic, but somehow we’re turning each other on because of not-so-buried feelings for each other, and we can’t make it stop” sex. Clara requested 2x3 or 1x3.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**Just a Little Paint Job** by luvsanime02

########

Trowa pours some more paint into his tray and looks around the room. It’s the last room that they need to get done for today, and after painting a _whole house_ , he’s more than ready to be done. No one else but Wufei and Heero are worth him spending an entire day running paint up and down all of these walls and then waiting for it to dry.

Well, they’re not the only reason that Trowa volunteered, he admits to himself, looking over surreptitiously at Duo as he reaches upwards again, his shirt riding up to show a sliver of bare skin. Trowa forces himself to look away. Now is not the time to indulge in his favorite pastime of watching Duo Maxwell. Not when they’ve spent the whole day painting this house and only have this one room left.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if they’d had help, but Quatre had got stuck on a layover and, according to his last text, he’s still up in space. He probably feels terrible about not being here, Trowa acknowledges reluctantly, since this whole thing was Quatre’s idea in the first place.

It’s a great idea, too. Heero and Wufei have just closed the deal on this house, but it needs some work here and there. Nothing too terrible, but one thing it definitely needs is the walls repainted.

Every single one.

Houses shouldn’t be this big, Trowa grumbles internally, even though it isn’t really a huge house. Thank god Quatre didn’t manage to talk Wufei and Heero into accepting one of his family’s mansions to live in. Then again, any house that the Winners own are likely already painted beautifully, inside and out.

“My shoulders are killing me,” Duo gripes, echoing Trowa’s thoughts. “Can’t wait until we’re done. Happy fucking present, you two.” That last bit is said into thin air and directed at Heero and Wufei, obviously, and Trowa chuckles in response.

“They’d help if we told them about it,” he says, just to bring up the option. Quatre would be upset about the surprise being ruined, but Trowa’s tempted anyway. Hell, he’s been tempted for hours. What had made them think that three of them painting this whole house in one day was a good idea?

“No chance in hell,” Duo retorts. “I’m not quitting now. But I do say that we should call up Heero and Wufei when we’re done and make them come out here while we still look exhausted and like crap. The guilt will eat them both alive, and we’ll be able to get away with anything for months.”

That’s such a good point. “You got it,” Trowa agrees. “One more room it is.”

Trowa watches as Duo pulls the ladder over towards him and climbs up, only to look back down at the paint roller he left on the ground with a slightly pained expression. Trowa smirks and walks over, bending down to pick it up.

When Trowa straightens back up, Duo’s expression has turned from tired to speculative, and he accepts the roller absentmindedly as Trowa reaches up to hand it to him. Trowa raises an eyebrow in question, and Duo blinks before shaking his head, abruptly turning back to the wall. “Nothing. Let’s just get this done.”

Trowa watches him for another few seconds in silence, and then shrugs. He’s just getting ready to walk back over to his side of the room when the roller slips out of Duo’s hand and falls to the floor. A little paint splatters onto Trowa’s jeans. He’d care, but he has too much paint on his entire person at this point to be mad about a couple more dots.

“Shit!” Duo curses. “Sorry, man.”

Trowa shrugs. It’s nothing. He bends over to pick up the roller again, and this time when he straightens up, he definitely catches Duo checking out his ass. Trowa pauses. “Do you want me to save you the bother and just drop it again myself?”

Duo flushes. “It wasn’t on purpose, I swear!” Trowa believes him, if only because Duo had sounded so honestly frustrated when the roller fell, but still, it’s too good an opportunity to resist.

“Uh huh, right,” he says, his tone purposely dry. “Here, I’ll just drop it _accidentally_ again.” He does so.

Duo lets out a stifled moan of frustration, and throws up his hands. “Seriously, it was an accident! I’ll get it this time.” He jumps off of the ladder before Trowa can say a word of protest, and then bends over himself to get the roller.

Either Duo didn’t think this through, or he figures that turnabout is fair play, and Trowa wastes no time in eyeing the way that Duo fills out his jeans as he bends over. Duo suddenly jerks back upright, which means that the show was probably not planned. He looks over at Trowa, who doesn’t change his appreciative expression in the slightest, and Duo’s lips quirk up into a tired smile.

He has paint across his forehead and all over his shirt, and he’s sweaty and flushed and obviously tired. In other words, he looks adorable, and before Trowa can process just how bad of an idea it is, he’s backing Duo against a wall and kissing him breathless.

At least they haven’t painted this section of the wall yet. His hands run under Duo’s shirt and over his stomach, smearing some paint there from his fingers, and he listens to Duo’s breath hitch in response. There are fingers tangling in Trowa’s hair, tugging lightly, and Trowa tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss.

A drop of paint falls onto his face, and Trowa can’t even pretend to care that Duo’s clearly still clutching the roller. Trowa shifts his hips and relishes in the feel of Duo’s erection straining against his own through both of their jeans. He pushes Duo’s legs farther apart with one of his own, putting more pressure on Duo’s cock.

Duo groans into the kiss and tugs harder on his hair, and then it’s Trowa’s turn to moan. His fingers reach down and unzip Duo’s pants and reach inside, and then he’s got his fingers wrapped around Duo’s cock and he’s stroking slightly.

“Don’t fucking tease. I’ve been miserable watching you reach up and bend over all day,” Duo whispers against his lips.

“I’ve been looking for months,” Trowa retorts. Years, if he’s being truthful. He does take pity on Duo, though, and starts stroking him in earnest, especially when Duo rewards him by sneaking his hand into Trowa’s jeans and grabbing his own cock.

The increase in pressure is such a relief. Trowa’s so horny that he can’t even stop himself from rutting against Duo, pushing him firmly against the wall. They’re nice walls, he thinks absently. Very sturdy. Duo’s hips are jerking back against his, and he’s humping Trowa’s leg frantically.

Neither of them are worrying about finesse, or the paint roller that Duo eventually dropped sometime when Trowa wasn’t paying attention. Trowa sucks on Duo’s tongue and tastes the tang of paint, and can only briefly hope that it’s the acrylic latex and not the primer before he forgets all about it. They’re both going to be covered in paint, but at least the water’s already turned on in the house.

Trowa speeds up his movements, even though the angle is somewhat awkward with both of their wrists smashed together. Trowa wants to take his time with this. He wants to spend a whole day in bed, with Duo spread out underneath him. Trowa wants to tease and torment Duo for hours before they both collapse, exhausted and sated.

He’ll settle for this right now, though. Couldn’t stop even if he wanted to, and he definitely doesn’t want to stop. Duo’s so sexy, moaning against his lips and practically tearing Trowa’s hair out of his head, tugging desperately the closer he gets to an orgasm, and Trowa can’t get enough of him.

Eventually, though, the urge to come himself becomes too urgent, and Trowa buries his face in Duo’s shoulder, his vision going white. When he becomes aware of his surroundings again, Trowa’s slumped against Duo, who’s holding them both up against the wall. Both of their fronts are wet and uncomfortably sticky with more than paint now, and Trowa can’t stop grinning.

He finally moves back in order to give Duo some breathing room, and sees that Duo has an equally doofy grin on his face. “Not exactly on the schedule for today,” Duo quips, straightening back up.

Trowa chuckles. “We’ll call it ‘taking a break’,” he suggests. Except now Trowa feels like going back to painting even less than he did before.

Perhaps his reluctance shows on his face, because Duo’s smile turns softer. “We’re almost done,” he reassures Trowa. Which isn’t really a reassurance. “Tell you what,” Duo adds, reaching down to pick up the paint roller that started everything, “after we finish up with this room, we could check out the shower.” His eyebrows waggle. “We wouldn’t want those two to move in here and have to deal with uneven water pressure or something horrible.”

Trowa laughs. “No, we wouldn’t want that,” he agrees, finally going back over to the opposite side of the room and picking up his own roller. “But maybe we should wait until after we look less messy before we ask Heero and Wufei to come over and see all of our hard work.”

Duo chuckles in agreement, and then it’s back to work. If Trowa had thought that he couldn’t wait until they were done before, that’s nothing compared to how eager he is to finish up now. This room’s paint job might end up being a little less than perfect. Oh well, Heero and Wufei can just repaint the room if they care that much.

Yeah, the rest of this day is definitely going to be much better than had Trowa expected this morning. Paint and all.


End file.
